Team Colors
by Ivy O'Hara
Summary: The Cullen family council a drama camp for a week to do the production “Beauty and the Beast”. Will there be some competition? Romance? Humor? Pranks? Team cheers? Please review!
1. Receiving The Colors

Chapter 1

"Okay everyone gather around!" Esme called us from our mansion. I was in my dad's room when I heard Esme. I was twenty years old in vampire years, seven in human years. I wonder what she would want? Everyone came out to the living room where Esme and Carlisle were sitting there waiting for my parents, my uncles and aunts, my best friend Jake and I to arrive. When we arrived, they smiled, waiting for us to be silent. My parents where sitting on the couch, holding hands while Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the same chair and Alice and Jasper were on the ground. I sat next to Alice with Jake on the other side. Esme and Carlisle were the only two standing.

"This year, Esme and I decided that we are going to do a acting performance of "Beauty and the Beast", but it'll be a summer camp. You're going to be counselors for high scholars. But you'll be in teams that you're assigned that have a particular color. But this is the deal, you can't be with your husband or wives, in this Jake you can't be with Nessie, and we're going to make it a competition, are you guys ready?" Carlisle instructed. Everyone nodded. "Esme, hand them the envelopes."

Esme gave everyone an envelope. I opened my envelope with excitement. It had yellow paper so I was yellow. It said, "Welcome to the yellow team" on it.

"Go yellow!" I cheered.

"We're on the same team!" Emmett cheered. Yes, I get the funniest man on my team.

"I'm green." I heard my mom said.

"Hey Bells" Jacob smiled. "We're on the same team."

"I got Blue." My dad recalled.

"Me too!" Alice cheered.

"I'm Red!" Rosalie cheered.

"Me too!" Jasper cheered.

"Okay, now you got your colors, now pack and plan the activities because the camp begins in three weeks! Get planning, starting today!" Esme instructed.

We all left the room, getting ready for the most awesome camp ever. I hope we have a good play production and our team wins. It'll be some good competition but it'll be fun, we'll have to invent camp names. I hope I have fun this year.

Please review! I need five reviews to do the next chapter!


	2. The Red Team

Chapter 2: Team Meeting

(Rosalie's POV)

Three weeks later, we were at our camp. It was cloudy and very gray, just the way my family likes it. To me, it never made a difference since I live in everyday.

The teenagers were here as they showed up as their color. I saw two blondes in green as they were wearing a Mad Hatter hat and a Peter Pan hat. Bella was crazy as she was wearing a Robin Hood hat with green tights, a green skirt, green jewelry, and even green highlights. Jacob was wearing a green Afro with big green sunglasses and a leprechaun outfit. I laughed hysterically at him while he rolled his eyes at me. The mutt looks like an idiot!

Emmett and Nessie were wearing caution tape around our waists. Emmett had a banana costume on, which was completely awesome. Nessie was wearing a yellow t-shirt saying, "Little Miss Sunshine" with yellow tights, yellow sunglasses, and clown shoes. She was wearing yellow M&M shorts with yellow eye shadow.

Alice was wearing an "Alice in wonderland" costume with a blue headband. She even put on blue contacts. Edward dressed up as the Genie from "Aladdin" with blue baggie pants, blue Arabian shoes and painted his face blue. They both had blue sunglasses. They also put on blue necklaces with blue dollar signs on it.

I was wearing a Minnie Mouse dress but instead of red heels, I wore the ruby slippers from "Wizard of Oz". I had red highlights all over my hair with devil horns as a headband. Jasper was dressed as a ketchup bottle with red tights and red converse. Jasper's face was painted red. Emmett walked up to Jasper.

"It's on ketchup!" he challenged Jasper.

"Bring on banana!" he roared. I was laughing hysterically as my husband was trying to fight with Jasper. They stopped fighting as Esme and Carlisle were announcing our events. Our campers were here as they were wearing red t-shirts but they weren't so fascinated into the event.

"Now it's Team meeting, get tom your spots!"

Jasper and I went farther away from them, as there was a playground near us. We sat on the playground so we can have our team meeting. The teenagers sat down as Jasper and I were standing.

"Lets form a circle and we can play a game." I instructed. We all sat down on the grass of the playground. "Okay I'm Pepper and this is Ketchup and we are your team councilors!" Our team was cheering, whistling. "And we are going to make this fun and competitive! You see, we are going to be in tight competition with the blue team since Genie and Pixie are extremely competitive and smart when it comes to pranks, but we won't let them get in a the way! We were going to beat them, are you guys with me?!"

"Yeah!" the whole team screamed.

We had a strong team, how can we loose?


	3. The Blue Team

Chapter 3: The Blue Team Meeting

(Edward's POV)

"Okay everyone gather around us! Team huddle!" Alice was instructing the teens, as they were in so much blue. The tights I was wearing the most uncomfortable things I've ever worn, and they don't even look attractive on me. Alice! Well I dressed as the genie since I couldn't think of anything plus having no shirt was actually relaxing. But blue paint all over me was again uncomfortable. Alice had an easy "Alice in wonderland" dress. She dresses so much easier. The girls were laughing at me or whistling. I had to roll my eyes while they were giggling. "Okay listen up, we are going to win because we are the blue lions!" Alice cheered while the guys were screaming.

"Okay, the Yellow team has Banana who is weak to the red team while Sunshine is weak to the green team. No weakness to us but we need to team up with a team. Alice, who do you think is a better advantage?"

"I think the Yellow team since Emmett is on that team and he is majorly strong plus you're fast, green or red would never win." Alice pointed out.

"Perfect! Now we are with Yellow, remember the color. We're By!" I chuckled while everyone else was laughing hysterically.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Genie! Honestly, make that joke now?"

"Sorry Pixie, as I was saying, be nice to the yellow team and they'll be with us." I continued.

"But E-Girl said "No two against two" Genie." She pointed out.

"We can break the rules but no telling anyone, got it?" I grinned.

They nodded while I was chuckling.

"Lets go Blue!" Pixie cheered while everyone was cheering.

"We need a cheer!" one girl said. "I'm Lexie by the way."

"Lexie is right, any ideas?"

"How about "Blue is the motion of the ocean"?" a guy rapped.

"Blue is the motion of the ocean!" we cheered. I did a dance that made everyone laugh. We were lions. We were undefeatable. This was going to be a an easy war.


	4. The Green Team

Chapter 4: The Green Team Meeting

(Jacob's POV)

"Okay leprechauns, come over here!" I joked while Bella was chuckling. My Afro was getting every uncomfortable but it made the girls smirking and laughing while the guys were laughing even harder. Bella enjoyed my outfit more then anyone. Her robin hat looked nice on her but I was being careful about what I should think.

The girls and guys huddled around us with a circle. Bella was calling out for people's names so they replied as "present", "what up?" or the guys would whistle since they had a crush on Bella, which I found hilarious. She was done with attendance so I was next to speaking again.

"Okay, I'm Lucky Charms, don't call me Lucky and this is RH in the Hood." Everyone was laughing while Bella was smiling.

"He's kidding." She nudged me. "I'm Tinkerbell, even though I don't look like it but I'll wear the whole fairy outfit tomorrow."

"Is it sexy?" a guy asked. I think his name was Ken. "I like sexy."

I hollered my laughter while Bella glared at me. "No, not even more Lucky Charms."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay well anyway, we are going to have "blending in colors" day where you guys steal clothes from your cabins that are not green. But don't do blue because that will be very hard."

"No, they can do blue but keep your thoughts to yourselves because Genie is well lets just say he's predictable." Bella replied.

I nodded. "And don't tell anyone."

They nodded. Bella and I looked at each other for a minute.

"Okay, we have to win so we have to obey everything. We're not going to cheat because I know Edward or Emmett will cheat so they'll loose their chances of winning! So we're just going to obey everything because we can win!" Bella cheered.

Every cheered while I laughed hysterically. "Okay now we need a cheer."

"Green is mean but lean!" a girl cheered. Her name was Lola.

Bella and I laughed and shrugged. "Green is mean but lean!"

Everyone cheered. "Green is mean but lean!"

I couldn't stop laughing while Bella was smiling. I want to play an easy fun game but sensed that there was going to be a lot of pranks and competition. I was ready as I knew the green was ready to defeat.


	5. The Yellow Team

Chapter 5: The Yellow Team Meeting

(Emmett's POV)

"Okay my bananas come here." I announced as Nessie was getting her "clipboard of fun", so she calls it while it was just very boring.

"Okay, I'm going to do attendance and answer back as "here", "yo", or "present"." Nessie instructed. She was calling out names while I was smirking as the guys did "present" while the girls were saying "yo". Our team is hilarious. Nessie was finally done with attendance; thank lord, as this was getting boring.

"Okay I'm Banana and this is Spongebob." I introduced our names. Guys were nodding while the girls were smiling. I was laughing as Nessie was trying to speak but she broke down laughing.

"Anyway, we are going to be aggressive, but try not to break any of the rules." Nessie announced.

"That's impossible." A girl stood up. Her name was Fiona.

"Not it isn't, well actually it might is Banana." She nudged me again. "Gets too competitive."

"It's true because Genie makes me mad since he is well…annoying." I was trying to be careful but she nudged me but harder this time. It didn't hurt me at all. "So, I think we should try to make them loose the most since they are going to be a very hard team to beat."

"True, and we need to show our skills. The auditions are today before "Beauty and the beast" so lets try to have everyone here get a lead." I suggested. "Wait Spongebob, can us counselors audition?"

"Nope, we have to choreography it though. I really want to wish Tinkerbell good luck with the teaching of the dances." We both laughed hysterically. Everyone just stared at us so we continued.

"Okay, are any of you good dancers, raise your hands." I instructed. Most of them raised there hands while like seven people didn't, which was fine. "Can any of you do a back flip?" fifteen people raised their hands while I clapping my hands. Nessie looked astonished when she saw the amount of people raising their hands.

"This is really good for our cheers." Nessie commented.

"We'll defiantly win that, so everyone, since Spongebob and I are dancers, we'll dance with you so we're going to make people laugh and try to get E-girl to laugh is what we need to do to get bonus points. The people that can't dance, shall be the singers but at least have a little movement. Now for our cheers, I was thinking doing "The yellow submarine" by the Beatles and for our dance routine song, we do "Hollaback girl" since it has banana in it." I suggested while everyone was laughing. Nessie couldn't hold her laughter anymore so she was laughing while I couldn't help but to laugh since Nessie's laugh was hysterical.

"Okay guys, let's sing "We all live in the yellow submarine"" Nessie cheered.

"We all live in the yellow submarine, the yellow submarine, the yellow submarine" everyone singed while the guys were laughing at the girls movements.

"Go yellow!" Nessie and I both cheered, while our team was cheering, jumping up and down. We were ready for the next challenge.


	6. First Challenge Round 1

Chapter 6: The First Challenge: Round 1

(Alice's POV)

I was so excited for the first challenge as we were going to be very hyper team. I wanted to hurt Edward since he gave them each four cans of soda even though that won't help them that much. But yet, I was wrong. They were running around like kindergartners, which made me laugh while Edward was running too, which made me laugh even harder. Esme had the blow horn so we ran to a field of grass where the first challenge was held.

Our team was fierce since we had Collin, who was muscular, Jeff, who was fast, and Tim who was hilarious. Edward and I can't participate in the challenges but we had to cheer on our team. We saw that the Green team was there first. Yellow team was next to us when we were running and Red was tagging along in the back as they were running slowly. Rosalie was last coming from her team which made me chuckle. Esme and Carlisle had their black and white shirts with whistles.

Our team was lined up by last names as we did a number count down as fast we could while the other teams were doing it but we won since we were the fastest.

"100 points goes to the Blue team!" Esme cheered as our team was jumping up and down. "Now your first challenge is called the "sock game". It all depends on strength on this point. You need two players from each team to hold on to each end of the sock. The main goal is to not let go of the sock or knock down any of the trashcans we have right here," she pointed them out to us. "The winners get a 1000 points. Every night for this whole week, we will be having team competitions, which are the best way of getting points and today's winners will get fifteen minutes head start. You only get an hour to do it but the winners get an hour and fifteen minutes. Now this challenge will have three rounds. One of them just guys, one of them just girls and coed. Then the consolers will be doing only guys, only girls and coed. I want to wish you guys good luck and the auditions are after this so get your two guys together and let's sock it!" everyone cheered.

"Okay we need Collin and who else wants to do it?" I asked. A guy raised his hand name Josh. He was muscular so I nodded. "Okay guys we will cheer on, lets cheer for Collin and Josh!" I cheered as everyone was cheering. The guys went to where they got ready. All of the competitors were into place.

"Ready, set, go!" Carlisle blew his whistle. Edward had his CD player and played our blue anthem, as we prepared for our dance routine.

Yo listen up, here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night  
And everything he sees  
Is just blue like him  
Inside and outside

Blue his house  
With a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him  
And his self  
And everybody around  
'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen...

I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
[repeat]

I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue

Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me

I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
[repeat]

Inside and outside

Blue his house  
With a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him  
And his self  
And everybody around  
'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen...

I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die

"Go Collin and Josh!" our team cheered, until the Yellow team played their music. It was "Hollaback girl" as the Yellow team had a better routine which made Edward and I growl. They were done luckily as we focused on the challenge. There was only one green player, two blue, two yellow and none red. Collin almost knocked the green player out but the green player was still on his feet.

"Blue is the motion of the ocean." I cheered. Edward shrugged and sung with me. "Blue is the motion of the ocean."

"Green is mean but lean!" the green team cheered. Edward and I laughed hysterically as Bella was doing a little model stunt with Jacob pretending to take a picture. I clapped my hands as I was still laughing.

"We all live in the yellow submarine, the yellow submarine, the yellow submarine." as the yellow team was singing, swinging themselves side to side. Edward was laughing hysterically while I smiled. Collin got out by this guy name Ken from the green team.

"Go Kenny!" Jacob was cheering as Bella was laughing. Ken was raising his arms up as the green team were doing there native cheering which was hysterical. "Do the Peter Pan croak!" Everyone did, which was cleaver I must say.

So it was one blue, one green and two yellow. Josh got one of the yellow people out as we were break down dancing which Bella was laughing at Edward, I was too. It was Josh, Ken and this guy name Justin.

"Come on Timberlake!" Emmett yelled as Nessie was laughing, clapping her hands.

"Justin is bringing sexy back!" the guys were signing and the girls sung "Yeah!" which made Rosalie and I laugh while Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes.

"Oh Kenny, what a pity you don't understand. You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Kenny, you're so pretty can't you understand. It's guys like you Kenny ooh what you do Kenny! Do Kenny don't break my heart Kenny! " Jacob was singing the loudest. Edward burst out laughing, as he couldn't control himself.

Josh got Ken out which made Jacob spit on the grass. "That didn't count!" as the green players booed except Bella who just rolled her eyes. It was between Justin and Josh but I knew that Josh was going to win. My prediction was correct as Josh made Justin slam into a trashcan.

"Blue wins this round!" Esme cheers as we ran to Josh, hugging him. We were jumping up and down, as we were happy that we won the first round.

***Vote on my Poll or tell me when you review, who you want to win the girls game!! Please because I hate to dissapoint my viewers!***


	7. First Challenge Round 2

Chapter 7: First Challenge: Round 2

(Bella's POV)

It was the girls turn to play in this tough sock game. When Jacob spit on the ground, it was the most humiliating thing he's ever done. He's so competitive. I'm sort of glad the blue team won since my husband was on that team or the fact Alice had things under control.

We were on our team huddle as Jacob was right next to me with all the girls while the boys were calling the other teams by insulting names. I rolled my eyes since Jacob commanded them to do that.

"Okay ladies, we have to win this round. Okay, Ashley, you're going to play and Kim since you have muscles like a man, like Arnold Schwarzenegger." Jacob announced while the ladies were giggling since they have the biggest crush on him. I had to keep my mouth shut or else I would burst out laughing. "Now, blue team has to go down, downtown so Kim and Ashley, don't let me down."

They winked at him, now it was time to burst out laughing. I laughed so loud that Jacob was staring at me like I was having a heart attack.

"Tinkerbell, don't die since we all believe in you." He joked while I laughed at his joke.

"GO Kim and Ashley!" I cheered, still trying to control my laughter. Everyone laughed at me, which was embarrassing but I was still laughing.

Kim and Ashley went to the center for the game. Jacob was forming the teens for a line to cheer for Kim and Ashley. They were two strong girls for the yellow, two normal size girls for the red team, and one strong girl for blue and normal size girl. They were holding on to the socks, preparing for Esme's whistle. She blew the whistle as they started tugging on the socks.

"Come on Kim Possible and Ashley Tishdale!" Jacob cheered while everyone was cheering "Kim" and "Ashley. "Kim possible can do anything so beat these chums. Ashley is fabulous! Ashley, get your head in the game, because we are all in this together! If you messed up, start something new! You got to bop to the top! You will be the music in me if we win! It's either now or never! I want it all! It's right here, right now!" as he was trying to come up with High school musical songs. I was laughing the entire time since I would never though of that.

"Check yes Juliet, are you with me!" the red team was singing. So one of the girls name is Juliet. "Pain is falling down the back bone, I won't go until win this challenge! Check yes Juliet, kill…I mean drill the green team, we'll be tossing rocks tomorrow! There's no turning for us tonight! Oh! Hannah's got the best of both worlds! Go Hannah and Juliet! Whoa!" I saw Alice laughing with Nessie. Jacob and I rolled our eyes since they despised us so much.

"The princess is here! Sierra! This beat is, she's automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh, work her body so melodic, this beat flows right through her chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party, grab somebody, work her body, work her body, let me see you do the yellow step, rock it, don't stop it, everybody get on the floor, wake the party up, we about to get it on, (let me see ya'll), the yellow step, (I love it when ya'll), the yellow step, (Everybody), the yellow step, we about to get it on!" The yellow tem did a routine even though it was total improve.

Emmett and Nessie are great together. I was laughing the entire time with Edward and Jasper laughing too. Rosalie clapped her hands while Jacob rolled his eyes. Emmett stood in the middle while the girls were still wrestling. None of them are out yet. I guess Emmett was going to sing something.

Yeah  
The yellow are on fire,  
we have desires,  
but one is that way,  
one girl will be in the play,  
but we don't want to be mean  
since now she's a queen  
don't ask please  
which girl is going to be in the play,  
tell me who?  
ain't saying that its Kim,  
tell me who?  
ain't sayin that its Ashley,  
tell me who,  
I never wanna hear you say,  
which girl is going to be in the play

Now I can see her,  
she's in her costume,  
but she don't need an IUD, yeah  
she likes Village People,  
she's playing croquet,  
her dog is a pekinese

She is on fire,  
her back, perspires  
won't say, won't say won't say,  
Who is in the play?!

She's always sayin,  
ain't nothing but a butt ache  
ain;'t nothin but a fruit cake  
I never wanna hear you say (I don't wanna hear you say)  
which girl will be in the play,  
tell me who?  
Ain't sayin that it's Juliet,  
WHY tell me who?  
Ain't saying if your Hannah,  
tell me who,  
she's baking up a soufflé,  
which girl will be in the play....

OK her name is May

The yellow team applauded, cheering for May while Nessie, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Esme were laughing hysterically. I found it interesting, but not humorous. Then it was the blue team's turn to be singing a song.

N N N Nora (Alright!)  
N N N Nora (giggle)  
N N N Nora  
N N N Nora (Let's Go)  
Nora Nora Nora the Explorer  
NORA  
Blue is super cool  
Explore with Nora (We need your help)  
Grab your backpack  
Lets Go!  
Jump In!  
Vamonos!  
You can lead the Way  
HEY! HEY!  
N N N Nora (4 times)

Swiper no Swiping  
Swiper no Swiping Edward: Oh man!  
Nora the Explorer!

Emmett burst out laughing so hard with Nessie laughing hard too. I was laughing hysterically and Jacob smiled, finally broke down in laughter. Rosalie smiled while Jasper rolled his eyes.

What's that? A hat  
Crazy funky junky hat  
Overslept, Hair unslightly,  
Tryin' to look like _**Hira**_ Knightly  
We've been there, we've done that  
We see right through your funky hat

"Go Hira and Nora!" the blue teamed cheered. We kept doing normal cheers like our cheer "green is mean but lean" as I was shaking my hips even though I couldn't do it that well. Sadly, Kim got out so Jacob got mad.

"Kim, I thought you can do anything!" he protested. "Come on!"

Kim wasn't the only one out. A minute later, Hannah and Nora got out. So it was Ashley, Hira, Sierra, May and Juliet.

"Come on Tishdale!" Jacob cheered while everyone was cheering "Tishdale! Or Simpson! Or Jude! Or Olsen? I don't care, go Ashley!"

May got out one minute later with Juliet. It was Ashley, Hira, and Sierra. This was intense since everything was so interesting. Sierra got out by Ashley so Jacob was cheering.

"Go Ashley!" Jacob cheered, clapping his hands as everyone was pressuring Hira and Ashley. Hira made Ashley swing at the trash can which made her fell. Jacob screamed of protest but it was fair. So the blue team won again as the blue team was cheering so loud. But at least the second place got fifty points, so I hope we were in good shape to be at least second place. We need to win this challenge. I hope our team wins with the councilors. So now it was coed time. I hope we win.


	8. First Challenge Round 3

Chapter 8: Challenge 1: Round 3

(Jasper's POV)

Okay, we are the worst team ever; I think the army would do better us right now. Rosalie was trying too hard for our team. I guess it's up to me, and I think I know how we'll win. We need a dance routine. We were at our team huddle since I gestured everyone to me.

"Okay we need something and fast." I suggested.

"Like what?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, Pepper anything." I rolled my eyes, "Any suggestions?"

"Well from what I'm observing, more teams are doing cheers and have very perky councilors." One girl said. I remembered her name was Grace.

"Good point Grace, we need a cheer."

"How about "Drop it like it's hot"?" A girl name Kyleigh suggested.

"I like it, drop it like it's hot!" I cheered. "The girls can dance like they are…" the girls were laughing hysterically since I did in a girly voice. Rosalie was trying to hold her laughter. "Okay now it's coed so please don't let me down. Okay who wants to participate in the sock game? I have to have three boys and three girls." Everyone raised their hands so I just picked random people. "Okay, Haylee, Kyleigh, and Brittany for the girls and Brian, Tyler, and Kyle or what you like to be called "fox" for the boys."

The six of them ran towards the center of the field. Rosalie and I were rounding everyone in positions for our cheer. All the other teams had the six players into action. They grabbed their end of the socks, ready for this last round until the councilors played. Esme blew her whistle. Everyone started tugging. The green team started doing their cheer.

We're sexy, We're cute!  
We're popular to boot!

We're vicious, great hair!  
You know you love to stare!

We're wanted, We're hot!  
We're everything your not!

We're pretty, We score!  
We take it to the floor!

Who are we? Just guess!  
We'll beat you like the rest!  
(Woo)

We're rockin'! We smile!  
And many think We're vile.

We're flyin', We jump!  
You can look but don't you hump! Whoo!

We're major, We roar!

Bella:  
I swear I'm not a **!

All:

We fight and we lead!  
We act like we're on speed!

Hate us cause we're beautiful  
Well we don't like you either!

We can be mean!(Yeah)  
Cause were the Green Team! (WOO!)

Go Kenny! Go Lola! Go Taylor! Go Serena! Go Derek! Go Frankie! And…Go Zack! Woo!

Everyone was laughing, even I was since Jacob was the loudest and Bella sounded like a Beverly Hills girl with a very high pitch voice. The boys did break down dancing while the girls just stood there; trying to look pretend they look pretty. Our team was next.

"Drop like it's hot! Drop like it's hot!" The boys were cheering while the girl shad a dance routine together that was astonishing of that looked very interesting. Rosalie and I were dancing with the girls. Rosalie did that "milk the cow" thing they did at Carl's Jr. for milkshakes but she was moving her stomach in and out. Emmett was turned on but his emotions while made me hysterically. I clapped my hands while I was laughing. I danced which made the girls from the green team sighed. I guess they had a crush on me. We stopped as the blue team stood in the center, but not interfering with the game.

Blue team makes you lose control

Blue team makes you lose control

[Fat Man Scoop]

Let's go

Hey hey hey

hey hey hey

Here we go now

Here we go now

Here we go now

Here we go now

Watch out now

(Music make you lose control)

Genie's in da house

Pixie's in da house

Genie's in tha house

Fat man scoop man scoop man scoop

[Pixie]

I've got a cute face

Chubby waist

Thick legs in shape

Rump shakin' both ways

Make you do a double take

Planet rocka show stoppa

Flo' proppa head knocka

Beat styla tail droppa

Do ma thang muthafuckas

Ma rose Royce Lamborghini

Blue Madina always beamin'

Ragtop chrome pipes

Blue lights outta sight

Know me sow it in

Set it in sow it in

Make dat money tho it in

Booty bouncing gon' hit

"Go Blue team!" Edward hollered while everyone was hailing down for Genie. He was doing his royal posed which made Esme and Carlisle laugh. Their routine was really good; I give Alice and Edward credit. Everyone clapped, as the yellow team was next.

Nessie is such a great dancer and Emmett, is well average. Nessie and Emmett were in the middle while everyone else behind or next to them. The song was "Show me the money" by Petey Pablo. Nessie stood out amazing well with Emmett pretty good next to her. We have incredible dancers, so teaching the chorography for the play was not going to be that difficult. They ended their dance, their amazing dance that everyone cheered on.

"Go Yellow!" Emmett yelled. There were only ten players left, two yellow, three blue, two green and three red. We had Haylee, Brittany and Fox left.

"Come on Kenny! Come on Ken, do it for Barbie!" Jacob yelled. I laughed hysterically.

"Come Brittany Spears, do your womanizer!" I joked, which made Rosalie nudged me really hard. " Come Haylee Mills or Kyle Massey!"

"Come on Sarah Jessica Parker!" Edward cheered. "Or Josh Peck or Nora Roberts!"

"Come on! Sierra, do your I, 2, step! Justin Timberlake, come JT show your love!" Emmett cheered while Nessie was laughing.

One of the blue players got out along with a green member. We cheered since our players were strong, but then Fox got out. We all groaned but we were hugging or patting his back.

Five minutes later, there was only Haylee and a guy name Ken from the green team left. They were wrestling with their socks until Haylee knocked Ken to the ground, making him let go of the socks. Our team just won! We ran to Haylee, hugging her for her amazing strength!

"The winner is the Red team!" Esme cheered as we were jumping up and down. Now we just have to win Coed and we'll be in second or maybe first place.

**I like to thank RoseAliceCullen for her awesome cheer for the green team (thanks;)**


	9. Guy Councilors

***When I said Coed at the end, I meant councilors, sorry for confusion=l***

Chapter 9: Guy Councilors

(Edward's POV)

Okay, so now it's the guys' turn, this is going to be bloody. I chuckled at my own joke while Alice raised her eyebrow at me with confusion so I gestured her the "nothing". Josh and Jeff wished me luck as they were rooting for me. Nora had a secret crush on me, which was pretty funny with her long black hair hiding in front of her very pale face but she had muscles that were very hidden, like a vampire. Alice finally whispered in my ear.

"Don't hurt Jasper, because I know that you and Emmett can hurt him easily, please don't," She whispered so quietly that a normal human wouldn't hear it. "I know this is going to be challenging hiding your strengths."

"Alice, I would never hurt Jasper, it's not my nature, but our team needs to win this. I'll just go aggressive with Emmett and Jacob. I'll focus on them, I would never hurt you Alice, I promise."

She smiled. "Thanks Genie."

I nodded as Esme called all the guy councilors to the center of the arena or field. I held two socks, Emmett holding the other side and Jasper holding the other side. I sighed, unnecessarily but hey, this is drama camp. I held my socks aggressively, sort of apprehensive that Emmett was grinning at me. Esme blew her whistle. We were tugging, going around a circle, but very uncomfortable with tights. Emmett leaned me near the trashcan but I had the strength to go the opposite direction, but I didn't make Jasper go near that area. _It's great that Red team is in 2__nd__ place, so Blue is in first, Red in 2__nd__, Green in 3__rd__, and Yellow in 4__th_Esme thought. Why would I need to go easy on Jasper when Red team is in 2nd place? Sorry Alice, I won't hurt him; I just need to get him out, and I need Jacob to go since I want this war to be between Emmett and me.

_This isn't going to be easy _Carlisle thought.

_Go Jasper or Emmy! _Rosalie squealed which made me rolled my eyes.

_Be easy on him Edward, _Alice thought.

_Okay, now I need to get the mutt out, _Emmett thought.

_Edward, you're going down. _Jacob thought

_Man, Jacob is strong! _Nessie thought. _It wouldn't hurt me if he sweats a little. _

_I hope I win, I need to impress Rosalie or else she'll think I'm useless_ Jasper sighed in his mind.

I sighed, as the running was everlasting. I decided not to get Jasper out after all, just focus on the mutt.

"Don't steal the lucky charms, don't steal the lucky charms!" the green team was cheering. "They are magically delicious, delicious, yummy in the tummy, the tummy!!" they were rubbing their stomachs, which made Carlisle and Esme laugh.

"Banana goes Bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S! Go Banana!" Nessie cheered the loudest while the yellow girls and boys were dancing, "Don't let Gwen Stefani down!"

"Go Genie, Go Genie, Go Genie in the bottle, Go Genie, Go Genie, Go Genie in the bottle! Whoa go Genie!" my team cheered.

"Ketchup dominants Mustard!" Rose screamed cheered while the red team said "what!" over and over again.

"Oh you want to mess with me Pepper!" Nessie screamed. "Yeah!" the yellow teamed screamed.

"Bring it on Spongebob! It's so on!" she screamed back. "Because…Pepper can make Spongebob sneeze!"

"Pepper can make Spongebob sneeze! Pepper can make Spongebob sneeze!" the red team cheered while the yellow team was rolling their eyes. Esme and Carlisle were having a blast with this.

No one got out yet, so I guess the mutt was stronger than I thought. I was so close of making Jasper touch the trashcan but he leaped over it, which made Rose cheered so loud.

"Mustard can burn out the fire!" Nessie screamed, while cheering, which made Emmett laugh. "Mustard can burn out the fire! Mustard can burn out the fire!" the yellow team cheered while Rosalie growled. I couldn't help it but to chuckle.

"GRRRR-EEN!" Bella cheered, growling like a dog, which made everyone laugh, especially me. "GRRRR-EEN!" the green team kept screaming or chanting.

"YELL!" Nessie would cheer and the yellow team would go, "Oh!"

Emmett and I tugged at the same time, which made Jacob out. He cussed angrily while Bella had a relief expression on her face. I guess she wanted Jacob out too. So it was between Emmett, Jasper and me.

"Our tidal wave can destroy the grass and sand!" Alice cheered. I wanted to show my strength but it was difficult. "Our tidal wave can destroy the grass and sand! Go Genie in the bottle, unleash your powers!"

I tugged aggressively, which got Jasper as his foot touched the trashcan. Red team booed so it was between Emmett and me in this tough challenge. We both held the one side of the sock, with the trash can between us. Esme blew the whistle as we were extremely tugging.

"Banana can beat a bottle, banana can beat a bottle!" Nessie screamed which made Emmett more aggressive. I almost touched the trashcan but I leaped over, hopefully nothing more challenging. Suddenly, I lost my balance. I fell backwards with my hand touching the trashcan. The Yellow team actually won, no thanks to Emmett.

"Yeah! Whoa!" the yellow team ran to Emmett, jumping up and down.

"The Yellow wins!" Esme cheered.

I clapped, happy to see that they might not be in 4th place anymore to make it officially interesting.


	10. Girl Councilors

**I changed Bella's name to Mad Hatter since Alice is pixie so it would be confusing. Enjoy! =)**

Chapter 10: Girl Counselors

Bella's POV

I was hoping for a free trial. I know I'm the strongest out of the girls but I don't want to hurt Nessie. She's only half, which scares me to death. Jacob lost easily; I'm not surprise for a minute. Jacob wanted us to win and I wanted to win too, just so I can prove how strong I am but I hate to hurt anyone in my family. Control my strength is what I need to tell myself. Control myself.

I was standing with Jacob while our campers were taking among themselves. I took a deep sigh. "Jacob, I don't want to do this."

"You're doing this for our team, and don't worry about anything else, you got me?" He demanded. I nodded, understanding but not agreeing. He rubbed my shoulders, relaxing me a little but I was still worried. Esme called the entire girl counselors to her so I obeyed. Alice was holding one end of the sock on my right side while I held the other with Rosalie next to me. I tightly tried to get a good grip. I'm not going to let Alice or Rosalie win. I'm going to win. Esme blew the whistle as we started tugging. Alice was jerking my towards the trash can but I jumped over it and then jumped backwards. The green team cheered very loudly.

"Alice in wonderland!" Jacob and the green team were singing, waving their arms like they were at a concert. How do you get to Wonderland? Over the hill or underland?  
Or just behind a tree?" Esme and Carlisle were laughing in the background very hysterically. Emmett cleared his voice to catch everyone but the girl counselors attention.

Emmett: Are you ready kids?

Kids: Aye Aye Captain.

Emmett: I can't hear you.

Kids: Aye Aye Captain

Emmett: OHHHHHHH

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Emmett: Absorbent and yellow and pourous is he!

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Emmett: If nautical nonsense be something you wish,

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Emmett: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Emmett: Ready?

Emmett and Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants,  
SpongeBob SquarePants!

Emmett: SpongeBob SquarePaaaaannttss!!!

Emmett: HA HA HA HA !!!!

"Go yellow!" Emmett and the yellow team cheered, "Go Spongebob!" Emmett the entire time was conducting it Esme laughed so hard that tears would have fallen. Carlisle smiled, clapping.

"Lets bring on the Dr. Pepper!" Jasper laughed, "Even though it's disgusting but come on Dr. Pepper! She'll make you feel good inside!" While the red kept screaming "Go Dr. Pepper!"

I extremely hard to get Rosalie out but it didn't work which made the red team cheer louder. Rosalie almost got Nessie out but she survived.

"Lets get loaded with Pixie sticks! Lets get loaded with Pixie sticks!" The blue team cheered while Edward was laughing hysterically. I tugged harder on Alice's side, which made both of us let go of the sock. Carlisle and Esme walked closer to us.

"Pixie is so out!" Jacob screamed while the green team kept rooting for me to stay. I really didn't care; I was getting bored of running in circles.

"Mad Hatter should go back to wonderland!" Jeff screamed from the blue team.

"C-boy and I have come to a decision. Since we don't know who let go first, we'll resume to the game." Esme sighed while everyone booed. "Mad Hatter, who let go of the sock first?"

"I did." Alice spoke before I could. Why was Alice taking the blame?

"Pixie is out!" Carlisle announced while the blue team booed and our team cheered. Now I had to hold on to Nessie's available end of the sock. Esme blew her whistle so we can begin. We ran towards our right as fast as we can, running near the trashcan. Easily, Nessie let go of Rosalie's end of her sock, which made Nessie fall. The yellow team booed while red team and green team were cheering. Now it was between Rosalie and me.

We were tugging extremely hard that she made me almost fall to the ground. I don't want to disappoint Jacob. He was my best friend still, even though he's in love with my daughter. I have to do this for him.

I pulled Rosalie aggressively to make her crash into the trashcan. Green team cheered extremely loud, running towards me to give me a hug. Rosalie glared at me while Jasper gave her a hug. Alice and Edward smiled while Emmett and Nessie nodded, acting cool even though they're mad.

"The Green team wins! Councilors get ready for coed!" Esme cheered. No! I hate now I have to face Edward. What if I have to go against him at the final round? Oh no!


	11. Coed

_**I know I just did Edward's but he can read minds so I figure it would be interesting. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 11: Coed Sock Game

(Edward's POV)

I wasn't excited about the coed game since my wife is participating while I had to focus on the game not my wife. She is the strongest so green team might win again. I just want this game over with since after this is audition, the main purpose of this camp. Alice came to me with a concern look on her face.

You like you're going to punch your fist to the wall She thought.

_I hope we win, come on yellow team we are lions1 get our prey! _Nessie thought.

Man Nessie looks smoking. So my focus is on Edward and blondie. Crap he can read my mind! Jacob thought.

_Why did I sign up for this? _Jasper thought.

_I need to win, even if I have to face Emmett, _Rosalie thought.

_*Humming the Indiana Jones theme song*_ Emmett thought. I rolled my eyes. I sometimes think that Emmett has an airhead. I laughed since I was thinking about the candy.

"I'm fine Alice, it's just that this might get Bella mad at me." I admitted.

"Why? It's just a game." She pointed out. I knew she was right but she might get _too _competitive since she's with the mutt.

"I already know who's going to win and it's not us."

"Great attitude." I was being sarcastic. "Who wins?"

She rolled her eyes. "The green team, but we can change it."

"How? Who's the finalist?"

"You and Bella." She sighed, annoyed, "You let go."

"That will not happen! I'm in it to win it!" I smiled, "I will not let that mutt win again!"

She smiled, "That's the Edward I know! Now lets beat these chums!"

We went to the middle of the field with Bella, Jacob, Jasper and Rosalie while Nessie and Emmett were doing their team chant. They ran over to us while the yellow team was cheering them on. I was next to Emmett and Jasper while Emmett was next to Jacob and me, Jacob was next Emmett and Alice, Alice was next to Jacob and Rosalie, Rosalie was next to Alice and Bella, Bella was next to Rosalie and Jasper, Jasper was next to Bella and Nessie, and Nessie was next to Jasper and me. I was holding them perfectly tight so that they don't ruin it. Esme blew her whistle as we ran around the trashcan. The teams were very wild.

"Go Dr. Pepper! Dr. Pepper and Ketchup! Yum, yum!" the red team was dancing, chanting the cheer.

_I'm so proud of them! _Rosalie gushed.

"Spongebob loves put ketchup on his patties and throw them away, away top the trashcan, the trashcan!" yellow team chanted, "Yellow team goes bananas, bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"

"Please don't steal our lucky charms! It's great our breakfast! You can't eat a ketchup bottle for breakfast, you can eat bananas but lucky charms are better! Water is nothing compare to Lucky Charms! Go Lucky Charms and Mad Hatter!" the green team chanted. I thought that was lame so I have no idea how they would win.

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no

Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof?  
Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your chare d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

They were awesome with their chorography. Esme and Carlisle clapped saying "bravo". Then Nessie fell and let go of the sock. She walked to her team with pride at the yellow team cheered for her. Emmett took a breath.

_That's not nice, knocking your daughter on the ground, _He thought. I growled silently since he was on my nerves.

"Go Genie and Pixie!" our team cheered. I tugged harder, getting Jasper out. The red team booed while I curled my lip. I didn't want to that. Whoops. Rosalie growled while I rolled my eyes.

_Edward! _ Rosalie yelled in her mind.

Then suddenly I heard the song, "Ms. New Booty" by Bubba Sparaxx, Collipark, and the Yin Yang twins. That's Alice's favorite song so don't ask. The yellow team was dancing pretty well. They were done, doing their famous stance.

"Go Yell!" one of the girls screamed and the rest would go, "Oh!" they just kept chanting that over and over again, annoyed me very much. We were stilling running around the circle. Okay, I need to break this vision form coming true. I hate to do this but I have to get Bella out. I took a breath and got started. I tugged really hard since Bella was next to me so she can land at the trashcan. She was so close to crashing but she stood so I pulled again. She hopped over the trashcan but fell, tumbling with the trashcan. Emmett burst out laughing with everyone else. Alice and I were the only ones not laughing while Bella glared at me. I don't want her angry with me, why did I get her out?

_Edward, she looks really mad, _Alice thought, _please talk to her after the game. _I nodded while she gave me a smile. We continued running with the socks so now I was next to Emmett and Rosalie. This should be fun. I won't get Rosalie or else she'll be mad at me. I'll get Jacob out. I need to get Rosalie out so Jacob would take her place since Alice and I can't be next to each other. I tugged extremely hard but Rosalie didn't haltered. Then I tugged again and this time she fell. She let go of the sock so she's out. How can she fall? She glared at, walking towards Jasper and the red team. Now Jacob was at Rosalie's spot and we continued. Emmett almost made me fall but I didn't since I was good on my feet. I knocked Jacob on the ground, which made me laugh hysterically. He looked so ridiculous when he fell.

Now it was Alice, Emmett and I left. We kept going around the circle until Emmett knocked Alice down, making her touch the trashcan. I grunted while Alice walked to our team. Now it was just Emmett and I.

"Go Emmett!" Bella and Jacob cheered. My eyes widened, turning my head towards them.

_Go Emmy Bear! _ Rosalie cheered.

_Edward, focus! Don't think about Bella! We need to win this! _ Alice thought. I nodded; I needed to focus. We were very aggressive, tugging while everyone was chanting for Emmett. I don't want to disappoint anyone so I might as well loose. When Emmett tugged me near the trashcan, I purposely fell right next to the trashcan. Everyone cheered while Alice frowned.

_Are you okay? _She asked. I nodded, frowning since I knew I shouldn't have done that. I saw Bella giving Emmett and hug while everyone else patted him on the back. I got up from my position, walking to me team.

"The winner is the Yellow team! Okay, get to your team areas for auditions! Run to your places!" Esme instructed. Everyone ran except me, I just walked. I can't believe Bella would do that to me. I sighed, jogging since I don't want to disappoint my team. Now are the auditions. Finally. 


	12. Auditions with The Green Team

Chapter 12: Auditions with The Green Team

(Rosalie's POV)

I was in my team meeting spot with Edward. What happens in auditions is that we get a different team to audition with and Esme wanted to mix the councilors as well. Edward and I are with the green team right now, while our team is with Jacob and Renesmee, yellow is with Jasper and Alice, and blue is with Bella and Emmett. Esme thought it would be fair since we wouldn't be "easy going" with our team so she decided to assign the teams with different councilors.

Edward and I let the green team have a "chill out" for two minutes while we were talking since they must have been tired from the challenge.

"We have the mutt's team, lovely." He rolled his eyes as we were whispering.

"We might find at least two good singers," I pointed out, "they can't all suck."

He shrugged, "We better get started. I hope Bella isn't too mad at me."

"Don't worry about, fix it up at dinner which is in four hours. You won't see her then." I reminded him.

"Lets get this over with." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay everyone!" I clapped to get his or her attention. The green team looked at with his or her full attention. "Hey I'm Pepper if you didn't know already and this Genie and we will be not exactly judging but just listening to your voices for our amazing play, "Beauty and the Beast"" Everyone applauded, cheering. Everyone grew quiet after Edward signal the quiet sign with a peace sign. "Thank you, now I'll be going down the list of people. Okay, I shall sing to you what everyone will be singing. Okay?" I asked, hoping people would understand. "Here what's you'll be singing: Ahhh isn't this amazing, it's my favorite part because, you'll see…here, where she meets prince charming…but she won't discover that it's him til chapter 3… Got it?" I sang as everyone applauded to my performance. I bowed and everyone nodded. It seems like everyone listened to the soundtrack we gave to everyone. Edward and I sat down at chairs while everyone was on blankets that Edward and I provided for them. I was so happy that we hunted yesterday or else I would totally pounce on them. Edward nudged me as I started to begin the auditions. "First up is Lola Alexander."

Lola stood up, going around the crowd. Edward and I set up a stage so they can audition there. She didn't look nervous at all, she had tons of confidence. She had orange color hair with brown eyes, no glasses and very thin.

"Hey, I'm Lola. Ahhhh isn't this amazing…it's my favorite part beeeeecaaaaauuuussseeee you'lllllll seeeeeeeeee…..herrrrrreeeee whhhhheeeerrrreeee ssssshhhhheeeeee mmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttsssssssssss ppppprrrrriiiiinnnnnccccceeee chhhhhhaaaarrrrrmmmmiinnnngggggg…..buuuuuutttttt shhhhhhhheeeeeee wooooonnnnnnn'tttt ddddddddiiiissssssccccooooovvvver thhhhhhaaaaat's itttt's til chapter thhhhhrrrrrreeeeeee." She sang in an opera voice, which made me laugh silently while Edward tried to laugh. I put wardrobe next to her name since the character has an opera voice. She had a huge voice for a thin person. Edward and I clapped as Lola bowed like she was a professional.

"Okay, next is Cameron Baker." Edward announced from my list of people. Cameron had mop looking blond hair, looked like he was goose. He was wearing a green shirt and black pants. He was walking to the stage.

"I'm Cameron. Ah! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part, because you'll actually see. Here is where she meets prince charming. But sadly she won't discover that it's him til chapter, what number was it? Oh yeah, chapter 3." He was wording it with no vocal. It was such a weird performance and Edward had widened eyes. I didn't want to hear his singing voice his is talking one was horrible.

"Okay next is Penny Brice." I announced. She came up to the stage with a positive attitude. I'm just hoping she has a great voice. She went up to sing on the stage. When she started singing, it was incredible. She hit every note, which was unbelievable. When she was done, everyone applauded, whistling and cheering. I put on her name, "possible Belle" since I don't exactly know yet since we weren't finished. Edward agreed with me with a nod.

Next was Ken Colbert. He was the most popular guy in the green team as every guy was going, "You can do it Kenny!" until he got up on stage. He was very muscular, like Gaston. I wondered if he sounded like Gaston because if he did, he would be right for the part. He started to sing. He sounded pretty good; I was shocked to say that. Everyone applauded after he was done, cheering for him. I clapped while Edward rolled his eyes.

"What is he thinking?" I asked him, whispering.

"He thinks Bella is hot," He rolled his eyes, whispering, "He imagine her like Gaston would for Belle."

I smirked, looking down at my list. "Next up we have Frankie Dor." He ran to the stage as everyone was cheering form him. He had black hair, very long to his shoulders, very thin with green tights, green shorts and shirts. He even had a green earring on his right ear. He rapped the song, which made me laugh so hard while Edward rolled his eyes. The auditions were long; no one was good enough yet. There was Zack Hall that was good enough to be Cogsworth, the clock and this girl name Taylor Johnson would be a good Babette, the mop that loves Lumiere the candle. I haven't found a good beast or a good Lumiere, but we have other teams so I guess we're good from there.

There was one last person and her name was Amanda Showers. She looked pretty with her long dirty straight blond hair, brown eyes and very good figure for a model. She went up the stage and started singing. When I listened to her, she was amazing. She was the perfect Belle; I think Edward and I found the perfect Belle. She sounded like belle, hit every note possible and was very pretty. I wrote her down as Belle and Edward agreed with me. When she was done, everyone clapped and I didn't want her to stop. She was that good. I hope Esme and Carlisle agree with Edward and me because if they don't, they would have made a huge mistake.

**_I hope you liked it and I'm sooo sorry for no updating in a long time, Love Octagon has taken the majority of my time._** **_Please review your thoughts or which team you're rooting for!=)_**


	13. Auditions with The Blue Team

Auditions with Blue Team

(Emmett's POV)

Bella and I were hosting the event of Blue auditions. This was going to be interesting but Bella has been down lately. I asked her earlier what's wrong and she just said, "I overreacted". I didn't see Bella as an overacting person. I was sitting in a chair while Bella wanted to check the attendance. The boys were dressed up like they were about to go into the street and join Gene Kelly in harmony of "Singin in the rain". I can't believe I'm in a banana suit.

"Okay, Emmett will sing to you what you have to sing for the auditions." Bella announced. I rolled my eyes of irritation since I'm not the best singer.

"Ah, isn't this amazing, it's my favorite part because you'll see. Here where she meets prince charming but won't discover that it's him til chapter three." I sang as every clapped and the girls were going, "You're so hot". Man, I'm going to get in trouble with Rosalie. "Now first up is Chloe Anderson."

She went on the stage so nervous that her legs were wobbly the entire time. She was short with glasses, braids, brown hair, freckles with a blue shirt and jeans shorts. Her voice was squeaky when she sung I swear she was about to break every glass in our surroundings. I thought I sounded horrible but think again. She was finished as everyone clapped for politeness. Bella's expression was priceless. She stood up to announce the next person, "Next is Brianna Band"

Brianna stood with complete confidence with her long golden blond straight hair down to her waist. I'm not afraid to say this but she was very beautiful with her blue dress and blue heels. It was probably why she didn't participated in the games. She smiled and introduced herself with class that impressed me. But one problem: she couldn't sing that well. She was very off pitch, trying to sound like Celene Dion or something but failed miserably. She bowed when she was finished but this was only the beginning. It was two out of forty. Oh lord!

The next one was Lexie Cannon that was pretty good. She could be Babette, the dust broom, I believe. Then it was Collin Devy that sounded the perfect Lumiere with his French accent. He had brown hair with a skinny face and small mouth. Then people kept going on to sing but they weren't as good.

A girl name Sarah Landerin was excellent and she seriously sounded like an opera singer. She was a little fat but she was still pretty with her curly red hair that looked like Annie. I put her down as the wardrobe with Bella's approval.

Bella did suggest one of the girls name Lauren Evers to be one of the silly girls so I wrote her down as silly girls. Lauren had really blond short hair with big lips and huge breast. The breast distracted me that I didn't really hear her sing until Bella slapped me on my check. She had an arm for a girl.

Hira Morrison had a great voice that would have been perfect for Miss Potts. Bella whispered that she should be Belle but I said Mrs. Potts since she didn't sound like a Belle. She agreed with me so she nodded her head.

A guy name Josh Operi was great for the Beast so we wrote him down as beast with his massive vocals. Bella was dazing off with a smile and her head on her palm. She was so into this guy it was hilarious.

Still there was no Belle until there was this girl name Kelly York. She was unbelievable. Her voice was genius that I swear she should have been on Broadway. She was beautiful with her long brown straight hair, tall, thin, amazing smile, and little dimples. She was the perfect Bella.

Nora Williams was good that I put her down as silly girl but her voice wasn't strong enough. She was the last one with no good singer for guys. I sighed when I realized a guy name Phil Garrie would have been a good Gaston. I would have been the perfect Gaston.

The auditions were over luckily so I was able to breathe through the exhaustion. There were some talents for blue team, I'll admit, but not good enough. I wonder when are we going to find more talent or when dinner was so I could see my Rosalie.

**_Please review! I'm so sorry for the delay (honestly) I couldn't find the document for this chapter until today! I'll try to update as much as possible. If I get 60, I will be extremely thankful and update like mad!;) That's all I'm asking for!_**

_**~Ivy~**_


	14. Auditions with The Yellow Team

Auditions with the Yellow Team

(Jasper's POV)

Alice and I were sitting in our chairs to get ready for auditions. This was basically the foundation of the entire camp, and the games were the rooftop. As long as I had my wife with me, I was going to survive. I was glad that Carlisle let me do the auditions with her.

The yellow team was very perky, jumping around. It was like Emmett gave them soda and sugar. They were like Emmett in so many ways. I wondered if they were on steroids or something. Alice stood up to announce something.

"Okay Yellow Team, I'm Pixie and this is Ketchup! We are hosting the auditions! Okay, I guess I'll use the list from the attendance. Okay, you're going to be singing, "Ah isn't this amazing, it's my favorite part because you'll see! Here is where she meets prince charming, but she won't discover that it's him til chapter three!" Okay, do you understand that? So first up is Rachel Albert."

She came up on the stage with her model strut. She came onto the stage with a pretty smile. She had curly dirty blond hair, tall with very big breast. She was thin though luckily. She came onto the stage with this Beverly Hills attitude. "Hello, my name Rachel like Rachel McAdams but I'm prettier and cooler duh! Okay here I go," and started to sing. She sounded an old record player when she sung, very pitchy and annoying. She went off the stage with class, thinking she did an awesome job. I looked at my wife whom shook her head. I agreed, not putting anything down on her name.

"Okay, next is Talon Berry," Alice announced. He came up shaking like he was electrocuted with his black hair all spiky. He was only wearing a yellow shirt and black jeans. He was very pale like us but even whiter. He went up and sand two words and said, 'I forgot the words' and left. Wow that's very pathetic.

"Okay, next is Terry Cohen," I announced this time. Terry was pretty with black/brown hair and green eyes. She sang very beautifully with her powerful voice that was just incredible. I put her down as Belle since she was that good. Alice agreed as we applauded along with the entire yellow team.

It went sort of faster now. Three people forgot the words, two people cried, one person fainted, and ten people were stumbling on the stage. So sixteen people were not that good. We were on the "L" column.

"Next is Walter Lawrence," Alice announced. He was a big guy with a big chest, strong arms, and brownish blond hair. He was wearing caution tape around his wait and a Spongebob costume. He sung like Curly McLain from Oklahoma! It was an amazing audition that I put him down as the beast. Alice nodded, smiling that we finally found a part for someone.

Then there was a girl name Samantha Manner that was pretty good. I put her down as Mrs. Potts until Alice said put her down as silly girl. I nodded since I realized that she wasn't that good.

Then there was a guy name Frank Nero with light blond hair that had a good French accent. We put him down for Lumiere.

No one else was the good after that except the last person on our list name Diana Yuter that had an incredible voice. We already found our Belle so I put her down as Mrs. Potts.

One thing I learned today is if you want to sing, take voice lessons first before you get someone deaf. I just want to be dinner already.

_**Please review and vote on my poll! **_

_**~Ivy~**_


	15. Auditions with The Red Team

Auditions with the Red Team

(Renesmee's POV)

Jacob and I were with the Red team for the auditions, the most important part of the entire camp. Somehow, the red team was a lot quieter than my team. Well the red team didn't have Emmett. I swear nothing was more interesting than our team since Emmett made a day during the week that you had to put underwear over your shorts. He called the day "Underwearspazza". Why was I put with Emmett? I guess because Esme or Carlisle didn't want me to be with Jacob. No, no, no, it was my parents.

The red team was talking for about five minutes while Jacob and I were just sitting. It was his idea, not mine. We were talking about how my mom reacted today, some odd reason. He said he was completely over her, but I guess I was wrong but I didn't notice my mom's reaction. I decided that it was time for the auditions.

I stood up, "Okay, hello Red Team, I'm Spongebob and this is Lucky Charms and we are judging the auditions for "Beauty and the Beast". Now we all need your best to sing the solo that Bella sings in the first song. I'll sing it, just in case some of you don't know it, "Ahhh isn't this amazing, it's my favorite part because you'll see. Here, is where she meets prince charming. But she's doesn't discover that it's him til chapter three" okay did you get that?" I asked them as they nodded their heads. "Ok first up is Kyle Avery"

Kyle walked on the stage casually while the audience was laughing at him. Why were they laughing? Is he one of those comedians? I had no idea. He sang in a very high pitch that sounded like a girl while the guys were laughing hysterically, unable to control their laughter. Jacob even laughed while I smiled, rolling my eyes. Kyle left the stage while I read the next name.

"Okay next is Julia Butler," I called her name from the list. She came up giggling and snorting with goofy glasses and red suspenders like she was meant to dress like a dork. She came up to sing and to my amazement, she sounded incredible. I looked at Jacob as he had his jaw broke down with widened eyes and drool coming down his chin. She could be Belle but she doesn't look like Belle since she has her hair all in a bun with pimples all over her face. But I knew looks never mattered. She went down as everyone applauded her as support instead of laughing at her. I wrote her down as Belle as he gave me a nod of approval.

It still continued a half an hour later with many talents but the majority of them were laughing stocks. We found a good Gaston, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts but no luck on finding a good Beast. We were on our last person as we were hoping he would be good for the part.

"Last but not least, Dillon Zucker," I called from the list as the man approached. I looked at him as he looked very charming. He had dark brown hair with brown eyes that matched his hair and was very tall. He came onto the stage with his nice voice. He began to sing and it felt like angels were ascending down upon him. It was beautiful. I sighed, smiling while Jacob rolled his eyes. I never knew a guy like he could sound so amazing and look so amazing. I wrote him down as "Beast" as he sighed for his approval. I knew camp was going to be a great experience.

"Alright, now it's time for free time and then we all meet for dinner." I announced as everyone immediately left the area to the cabins.

* * *

**A/N: Now the Auditions is over, it's now the dinner scene (dun dun dun dun)**

**Well whoever wants to or not, I decided to have a little contest on the intense dinner scene with Bella and Edward. The POVS has to be Edward or Bella (your choice)****. You can switch ****POVs**** if you're comfortable with that. If you win, I make a dedication to you claiming all the credit of the chapter and you can help me (if you want) to cast the people for the play. If you don't want to be in the contest, that's fine but it would be amazing if you do :)**

******Please review your feedback :D**

******~Ivy~**


	16. Dinnertime

Dinnertime

(Edward's POV)

All the teams line up single file for dinner near the door, anticipating for whatever the meal can be. Some were thinking it was hamburgers, macaroni and cheese, or meatloaf. Well they were all wrong, unfortunately. It was rotten stew that was left over from last week.

I looked over to my wife, seeing that she was talking to a couple of teenage boys that were on her team. They were dressed a ninja turtles, wearing ridiculous looking turtle shells and sweat bands wrapped around their acne foreheads. _Flirtatious much?_

Jacob joined in their conversations, reading his pathetic mind that he was enjoying pissing me off. I couldn't help it but to roll my eyes. _This really had to happen, didn't it? _I felt terrible about what happened with Bella but I didn't think there was some competitive edge in her. I wanted to apologize, but Alice advised me not to. As long as the camp was still going, Bella and I had to pretend we were only friends.

_I'm sure everything will turn out okay,_ Alice thought, standing next to me. I gave her a tiny shrug, walking away from her to see how my daughter was doing.

"BANANA MET PIES! BANANA MEAT PIES!" They chanted with their team, dancing like they had no bones in their body. They chanted that over and over again until Carlisle smiled and gave them points.

_In your face!_ Emmett thought.

"LET'S GET CHILLY WHAT? GET CHILLY WHAT? " The red team chanted in a circle like an Indian tribe. Rosalie and Jasper were acting like Indians with feathers in their hair.

_This is actually fun_, Rosalie thought, dancing with her team Indian style. I recognized a few seconds later they were doing the "J'ai Ho!" dance from _Slumdog Millionaire_. I shook my head, applauding them in amusement for their clever routine.

The green team did something opposite. They sung like the show Glee to "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. Of course Alice loved it while all I wanted to do was hurl in a place unseen. Alice became a "Gleek" ever since Darren Criss, who was Harry Potter from the harry potter musicals that were on Youtube, entered onto the show.

Carlisle opened the doors for all the campers to come in as everyone was chanting their color. I stayed behind, avoiding the crowd so I wouldn't be trampled to death. A minute later, I entered into the cafeteria by myself. I saw that the counselors formed their own table away from the kids. It amazed me that despite their competitiveness, other teams sat with other teams.

I sat down on a chair next to Alice and Emmett. Jasper and Rosalie sat across from us with Bella and Jacob sitting across from each other. Alice was holding a clipboard with events that we were doing tomorrow. It also had the paper with the roles we assigned for _Beauty and the Beast. _

"Are we going to start casting?" Jacob asked everyone, not looking at anyone directly.

"Yes and I'll take charge of that, if you don't mind," I volunteered. Alice looked like she wanted to protest but instead she shook her head for me to continue. "Alright, what did you put down for Bella?"

"Alice and I put down Terry Cohen," Jasper reported.

"What about you, Emmett?"

"Bells and I put down Kelly York," Emmett reported as I wrote both of the names down on the clipboard.

"Renesmee and Jacob?"

"We put down Julia Butler," Renesmee reported to me. I scribbled down the name quickly, realizing I could barely read it. "What did you and Rosalie put down?"

"We put down Amanda Showers. Here's the problem we have to face now. We have four possibilities but one spot," I explained to them. "But we have to keep going."

* * *

We released the campers to have their free time for an hour before night games. Two hours later, we composed our cast list with it looking like this:

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

_Belle_—**Amanda Showers**

_Beast_—**Josh Operi**

_Gaston_—**Phil Garrie**

_Maurice_—**Walter Lawrence**

_Lumiere_—**Collin Devy**

_Cogsworth_—**Zack Hall**

_Babette—_**Taylor Johnson**

_Wardrobe—_**Sarah Landrin**

_Mrs. Potts—_**Diana Yuter**

_LeFou—_**Kyle Avery **

_Monsleur D'Aquire_—**Matt Lewis **

_Silly Girls—_**Lauren Evers, Samantha Manner, Chloe Anderson, Hira Morrison, **and **Lola Alexander. **

_Chip—_**Frank Nero**

It was truly amazing that we were able to cast everyone in that small amount of time. All we had today was Night Games. Oh boy, it's going to be very interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! It has been a year since I updated and man I feel good! haha I have to say my writing a year ago was terrible. I deeply apologize for that and I hope this was better :) Please review!**

**~Ivy~**


End file.
